


Kiss

by RyanTyler2294



Category: Traitor Game - B. R. Collins
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTyler2294/pseuds/RyanTyler2294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the book. Francis has something to ask of Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

Michael was surprised that Francis still came around. After what happened a few months back, he didn’t think he’d bother with someone like him. But Francis was uncanny like that. It was hard to tell what he was thinking, what his motives were behind his actions.

He always thought that it was pity that kept him around. But now he wasn’t so sure that was it.

Francis made it sound like he thought they were friends. He wanted to stop questioning things, but there was always that little voice in the back of his head. He kept warning himself that this was too good to be true. In the end things would be like they had been at his old school.

“Oi, Thompson!” Francis’s voice broke through to him. “Were you even paying attention to what I was saying?” It was a statement, not a question.

“Sorry.”

Francis just raised an eyebrow. Michael was expecting him to ask what he was thinking about, but it never happened. Instead Francis continued to talk about his new idea. He wanted to establish a new ideology, and have it spur on a smaller civil war.

It was one of his more elaborate plot lines. You could tell that he spent a lot of time thinking about this. He knew exactly how the major battles would go, and what would cause them. He even had conspiracy theories to go along with everything.

His eyes were bright and excited as he explained everything: Francis always did this thing where he would talk really fast when he was excited, and Michael always felt like he was a step behind.

“It sounds cool.” Michael smiled.

“It’s bloody brilliant!” Francis was grinning, and now Michael was grinning.

This made him feel at home! Talking about Evgard and coming up with new ideas for it. This was no longer a place of escape as much as it had become a shared hobby. He could relax and not worry about people thinking he was weird, because Francis understood that sometimes a break from reality was a perfect way to cope.  And he was just as creative, if not more than creative than Michael.

They went back to working quietly. Francis had been drawing a new map to outline the county after the revolution. He wanted to show what the new territory lines would look like. Then he was going to do some drawings of buildings to show how the architecture has changed over time.

There were times when Michael would stop whatever he was doing to watch Francis draw. It was amazing to watch him make their visions come to life. Those images that were trapped inside of Michael’s head were now on paper. Character designs, buildings, maps, and city layouts.

“Michael…” Francis’s voice pulled him from his trance.

He must have felt him staring at him. His mind was sputtering to try and explain that he was just watching him draw. It wasn’t anything criminal. He shouldn’t be nervous about this, but he was.

“What?”

“I wanted to ask you a favor.” He put the pen down and looked to Michael.

“A favor?” He can’t think of a time when Francis has ever asked anything of him.

“I want you to tell me no to what I’m about to ask.” His face didn’t give anything away, but from his tone Michael could tell this was serious, and probably had nothing to do with Evgard. It was odd that he was telling him the answer he wanted to hear: he’d never seen Francis get himself in a bad situation that he needed to be talked out of.

“Sure. I mean, okay.”                        

Francis wasn’t looking at him now. He was fiddling with his pen. It was odd for him to be nervous, and it left Michael anxious as well. Francis’s cheeks had turned scarlet. He still wasn’t making eye contact. Michael waited patiently for his friend to speak. He getting worried. He’d never seen him have a loss of words. Not since Shitley had made fun of him being gay.

“Look…” He finally looked up, but his eyes were shifty. “I like you, a lot. I know you’re not like that. I wanted to say something so we can move on from all of this. So I figure I tell you so you can say you’re not interested.”

Michael blinked. He hadn’t been expecting that. Now silence had fallen over and Francis was waiting for his answer. He had said that he wanted him to say no. That was all he had to do. Turn him down and this would be over. But, for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to speak.

He wasn’t into guys, not in the least. However, he would be lying if he said he didn’t care deeply for Francis. He knows he very attached to the other teen. He hadn’t allowed himself to really think about it until he found out that Francis was gay. His first thought was, “What if he fancies me?” But the idea of it wasn’t horrifying. At the time he was worried that he might have hurt Francis’s feelings over everything that had happened. He wondered if he had broken his heart and betrayed his trust!

Now, as he was looking at his best friend, Francis couldn’t meet his gaze.

“Michael?”

“I…Why do you want me to say something like that?”

“I just want to get this done and over with. There’s no point in beating around the bush about it. We can move on quicker.”

“Move on…”

“Get over it.” He was flushed down to his neck now. “So that things can go back to normal for me.”

“Y-you like me…that much.”

“Christ, Michael. Just tell me off.”

“I-I don’t dislike you. I mean. I want to still be your friend and stuff…” He stumbled over his words but Francis was always patient with him. He left him stumble and fumble until he was able to say what was on his mind.

“I never really thought about you in that way. I didn’t think you had either.” Why him of all people? There wasn’t anything desirable about him. Then again, he never thought he was even deserving of a friend yet Francis had stuck with him all this time. “I mean, it would be unfair if I didn’t get time to actually…think about it.”

“You, want to think about it?”

“I just…I mean…” Damn it! He couldn’t form a coherent thought. He wasn’t even sure what he was trying to say right now.

Francis was apprehensive, but he was always the bold one. He inched a bit closer. He was still blushing, still looking meek. He was invading Michael’s personal space. And Michael couldn’t make himself move away.

“Would it be okay then…if I kiss you?” He rest his forehead against his as he spoke. “If you don’t want me to. You can just say something if you don’t want me to.”

Michael had gone still and his eye fluttered shut in anticipation. His heart was racing. It shouldn’t be. He shouldn’t feel like his stomach was ready to burst because the butterflies there wouldn’t settle.

“Just push me away,” Francis kept saying. “You don’t have to let me do this if you don’t want me to.” His voice got lower, almost husky as he spoke. It was taking him a bit longer than expected to close that small gap between them. He could only figure that Francis was hesitating.

Then, Francis pushed forwards and their lips connected. It was a short sweet kiss but it left Michael’s heart racing. This felt so comfortable, so natural to have Francis kiss him. His lips were warm and soft. And it felt like the kiss was over too soon.

Francis pulled back and was looking at him expectantly, like he wanted him to say something. But Michael couldn’t bring himself to speak. He knows he was pink right now. He could barely look at him.

“Was that okay?” His voice was still low.

Michael nodded. He was panting softly trying to catch his breath.

“Can I…Can I do it again?”

“Yeah.” He spoke before he could catch himself.

Francis kissed him again. It was a bit longer than the last time and he moved his lips against Michael. The other teen tried to do the same and the result was a very clumsy kiss. Both of their inexperience was showing, but neither seemed to care.

Francis tipped his head away to get air. Michael assumed that he did something wrong and went to apologize, but Francis was back on him before he could speak. It only lasted a few seconds longer. Francis was worried that he may be overstepping a boundary and gave Michael his space.

“Was that okay?” He asked again, and again Michael nodded.

With that Francis looked back down as if he was focusing on the map that was in front of him. Michael wasn’t sure what to say. Normally Francis was the one to break the silence, but he didn’t have words right now.

So Michael let it go for now.

He needed time to think on this.


End file.
